Parachutes
by zmuhk
Summary: Mad stuff is going down and the X-men are nowhere to be found. It's up to the new generation of mutants to stop whatever is happening and find the missing mutants. Set in some weird parallel-alternate X-men universe and alternate KH universe. Okay, just barely X-men. ALSO, need a beta. K?


Uh, so yeah, new at all of this. Just though I'd try my hand at this fanfic stuff. If you don't like it, you're free to take the concept and write your own, but it better be pretty good. :\

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, X-men (any universe), or anything else mentioned that I also don't own. :\

* * *

**Axel Olivier LeBeau.**

The bell just rang but I was already out since 20 minutes before. I was leaning outside the school smoking a cigarette and waiting for my friends and painful as shit feeling rips through my head. "_Merde_!"

I didn't even know I was on the ground and grabbing at my head until Sora and Demyx found me, I don't know how many minutes later.

"Axel. AXEL! Here, Demyx, he's here!" That's Sora. So loud in my ear….

I don't know how I knew, but there was something wrong at the mansion. I felt Demyx pick me up and carry me over to someone's car. Probably Marluxia's. "….mansion" I rasped out, hoping someone heard.

"What? Hold up guys, I think he's trying to say something!" Why is he yelling? My head hurts. I felt Demyx push his ear to my mouth. "…the mansion….something…..wrong…" I don't know if he heard or not, but I'm about to pass out anyways.

"He says there's something wrong at the mansion, Marly, go!"

And then black.

* * *

The mansion is a sprawling hundred-something acre property somewhere in Westchester, New York. It belonged to the late Dr. Charles Xavier, and was passed along to his protégé Jean Grey-Summers and Scott Summers. The property is surrounded by a thick forest that people get lost in all the time, and has its own farm with chickens and horses and shit. There're fields and shit and there's a greenhouse full of vegetables and stuff. It's also a home to some shit of mutants.

Once upon a time, humans started to evolve. Really quickly. No one knows what triggered all this evolution – that's a lie; Dr. McCoy or some other genius probably does, but I don't – and the result was a whole shitton of people with powers. Someone people used their powers to do good shit, some to do bad shit, and some just went around and did their own shit. But what happened was humans found out and automatically hated all mutants, because we're different.

So there were the mutants that hated normal people, and there were the mutants that said, 'it's not their fault they're fucking bigots', and we constantly fight against each other. Xavier was one of the human lovers. His best friend was a hater, named Magneto. So he hatched these fucktarded plans (still does, sometimes) and we, as the protectors of humanity, have to stop them. That was cool and all, but then aliens and shit started to invade. For a while, there was a whole shitton of messed up stuff happening - aliens from parallel dimensions, crazy ass mutants trying to take over the world, and some more shit. But eventually, Xavier's X-men stopped that stuff and shit calmed down afterwards.

The X-men were Xavier's original group of mutant superheros. They were with him since the beginning, and are now some of the most powerful mutants in the world. A lot of them are scattered everywhere, but some still stay at the mansion to keep order and shit. There's Jean Grey, telekinetic and telepath and a fucking phoenix and married to Scott Summers, or Cyclops, a fucking tightass who shoots a laser beam from his eyes. Storm is Ororo Munroe, she fucking controls weather. The Wolverine. Logan something – he's a Canadian with a badass healing factor and Adamantium skeleton. He's been alive for forever and is our own personal drill sergeant. My mom, Anna-Marie LeBeau is the Rogue. She used to have vampire skin; it sucked out energy, powers, memories, and life and for a long time she couldn't touch pretty much anybody. But then my dad, Gambit, came along and his amazing womanizing perv powers broke her curse and they had me and got married. He's a former professional thief, and empath, and manipulates potential and kinetic energy to cause explosions. There's others, but they come and go randomly. Me and my buddies used to live in the mansion with everyone, but eventually they let us live out on our own.

I'm the Flurry. Of Dancing Flames. I can conjure fire and do whatever I want with it. I've also got a pair of collapsible chakrams, that I can cover with my fire and they don't melt. My body is fireproof, but my clothes aren't, and I can eat ridiculously spicy stuff and hold my whiskey, but I don't think that's a mutation. I just got that from my mom and dad.

There's Sorrenson Braddock, or Sora. He can boost his strength and speed telekinetically, and manifests physic energy in the shape of a key. We joke him, because it's always like he can 'unlock' the good side to almost anyone. He's fucking psychotically happy though, all the time. I think he may have been touched as a child. His mom is Betsy Braddock, Psylocke so his uncle is Captain Britain or someshit. His dad is Warren Worthington III, or Angel, he says. A lot of the mansion's funding comes from him, and he's the reason we can afford to live away from the mansion.

My best friend since diapers is Demyx Drake. Calls himself the Melodious Nocturne. He controls water the same way I do fire, and loves to just pluck his sitar all day. He's pretty friggin' lazy and only learned how to make water clones so he didn't have to do shit. His dad is the Iceman, and one of the original X-men and his mom is Kitty Pryde, codename Shadowcat. She used to always phase through his door and he had no privacy so we hung out outside the mansion a lot, and it's also one of the reasons we wanted to move out of the mansion. His little sister is Namine Drake, and she can mindfuck you like no other. She writes and rewrites memories better than Jean Grey. She's also a fucking doll, and the baby of the house, and we all love her to death.

Tanaka Hikaru, or Riku, was brought in by Sora. He's quiet for the most part, and that comes off as arrogant, I guess. His power is to manipulate darkness. He does all kinds of weird shit with it. His eyes are really light sensitive, so he has to wear a pair of opaque glasses during the day. Also, he's dead in love with Sora's bubbly ass, but is too afraid to show it. We all know though, it's hilarious. Sora totally digs him, but he always seems like he digs everyone so Riku will never know.

Reno is a Turk, Japan's version of the mutant CIA or something. He's also the liaison between the Turks and X-Men. When he comes, he brings his sister Asumi Kairi. She's not really a mutant, but in Japan they had some weird prison for some shit and she's one of the 7 living seals to keep it down. It gives her some control over magic, but that's it. She's good friends with Riku and Sora though. Reno, Asumi something we don't know his real name, is able to create electrical pulses that fuck with your body's own electric pulses. He's also an idiot and a dirty pervert. Me and him always pretend to touch each other whenever Kairi's around. It weirds her out so much, it's hilarious.

Marluxia Laurent, the _Graceful Assassin_, but no one calls him that anymore, used to work as a mercenary in France but shit happened and he left and showed up here on Xavier's request. Even after Xavier passed away, he still stayed, and helped to train the n00bs. He control plants and shit, and takes care of the greenhouse and the fields. Now though, since we moved out of the mansion, he acts as our guardian and makes sure we stay alive.

We all live in a converted house (read: mini-mansion) in Bayside, New York. It's rent free, but the conditions are that we have to be in school, or plan to do something with school, and that we don't get arrested. It's actually for anyone who wants to go to school near the city and wants somewhere to stay. We also have to check in with the Institute every month, so Wolverine can beat us up some. It's not bad; we're good kids, for the most part, and sometimes even help manage the situations in the city.

When we're in school, we keep our powers hidden. Me and Demyx are seniors at B. Cardozo High School. Namine is a sophomore and Sora, Riku, and Kairi go to the community college right across from the high school.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi usually have different schedules than us high school kids, but today they only had the one class, so they walked up to the high school to wait for Marluxia with us. I guess they met up with Demyx and Namine and when they realized I wasn't there, went to look for me. Good thing I'm not that hard to miss….

* * *

The car had good shocks, but the slight bumps from the uneven roads were still fucking with my headache. When I halfway woke up, I could feel my head being cushioned by something, and by the jingling of the hand petting my hair, I knew it was Demyx. Riku, though, was the first one to notice I was awake.

"Axel, how're you feeling?" He asked from Sora's left side. I looked and noticed that I was lying horizontally across Riku, Sora, and Demyx, with my head in Demyx's lap. The light hurt my eyes, so I covered them with my arm. It still felt like something was tearing into my head, but I didn't know what. It had to do with the mansion though. _Somethings wrong…..the institute…._was like a giant throb in my brain.

"Feelin' like shit pretty much. How're _you _feelin'?" Sora tapped my knee in admonishment. "Don't be a twat, he's just asking." I made a face at Riku; he just rolled his eyes. "I'm not the one curled up in a fetal position on the ground," he said. I tried to flip him off but couldn't get my arm up, so I shrugged my shoulder at him instead. "Somethin's wrong at the mansion," I said instead, choosing not to reply to his taunt, "I dunno what, but some one's tearin' into my head with a psychic knife or somethin'. It hurts like shit."

"Yeah, Demyx said you were muttering something about the mansion before you blacked out, so that's where we're heading now." Marluxia said from the driver's seat. Demyx nodded, still petting my head. "I tried calling Dad," he said sadly, "but he didn't answer. Mom didn't either – I don't know what's going on. No answers man - not even the landline."

Namine piped up from the middle row she was sitting in, with Kairi, who was trying to call someone or text them. "I feel something bad too, Axel," in her soft voice, "something isn't right."

"Well, we're an hour or so away, so try to relax. We'll see what's going on when we get there. In the meantime, keep trying to reach someone." Marluxia said. Everyone started to dial numbers, and I just closed my eyes and sunk into my headache.

* * *

When I woke up, we were at the front gate of the mansion. My headache had stopped and the tearing feeling was just an annoying pinch in the back of my head. We got out the car and headed towards the mansion. Nothing looked different from the outside, but there was still that eerie feeling of wrongness. We stopped when we heard a whimper from one of the girls. Kairi looked fairly sick, and Namine had a scared look on her face. "I don't want to go in," Kairi whimpered, "something's in there and it's evil. It feels like pure evil." "She's right," Namine said, "it doesn't feel right." Sora and Riku looked at each other, and conjured their weapons.

"Then we'll go in first." Sora said, looking at Riku who nodded. Me and Demyx nodded as well.

"Kairi and Namine, come with me to look around the perimeter." Marluxia asked them, already gently guiding them away from the building. He shot us a look over his shoulder. "We'll check out the outside of the mansion. Watch your backs – get the hell out of there if things look bad."

"Aye-aye, cap-i-tan!" Sora saluted. Marluxia just glared.

"Dude, let's go man." Demyx grabbed a bottle of water and opened the cap. "Let's go see that's going on in there."

"Yeah, okay!" Sora bounded up the stairs and busted through the doors, brandishing his key shaped weapon. Riku facepalmed.

"_Urusei yo…baka…" _ "Dude, what? Speak English." Riku flipped demyx off, "Shut up moron. Let's-"

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" That was Sora. Something was wrong.


End file.
